<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obedience I by TooFazed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654842">Obedience I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFazed/pseuds/TooFazed'>TooFazed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playmate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Creampie, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dogs, Dystopia, First Time, Frustration, Genetic Incompatibility, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, NO ALPHAS, Nipple Play, Obligatory Sex, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Other, Painful Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, slight dehumanization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFazed/pseuds/TooFazed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll be fine, chum. I promise.”</p><p>The words don’t eradicate the lurking terror, but Dick believes him. Bruce hasn’t been wrong often and never when it counts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace the Bat-Hound/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playmate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>Observations of a Butler</em>: “Master Bruce pretends to be the better person.”</p><hr/><p>This kind colony of bats squeaks: Please, read the tags carefully! <span class="emoji">🦇</span><sub>🦇</sub> <span class="emoji">🦇</span> <sup><span class="emoji">🦇</span></sup> <sup><sub><sub>🦇</sub></sub></sup><sup>🦇</sup></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I knew it would happen,” Bruce admits, the too heavy gaze rests on him. Bruce seems to know what he is thinking, but the words don’t bring Dick comfort. They make him feel even more disgusted by his own skin, and he curls up tighter on his bed, wet face pressed to his knees as he tries to ignore the slick escaping... escaping that hole between his legs. “Remember when we went to the kennels?”</p><p>A hand brushes through his hair as if he still deserves to be touched that way. </p><p>“It was a test. Ace knew what you were, that’s why he nearly pushed you over with his snout to your groin. That’s why I bought him that day. I knew you would need him.”</p><p>Dick tries not to sob. He knows he should be grateful, and yet he fails to keep the sound in. </p><p>Bruce might not push him away. Because Bruce is Bruce. <em>Batman.</em> But the world isn’t.</p><p>Dick peeks up at him behind his arms, vision still blurry. The hand moving to his neck feels warm and large, and he brushes the tears from his eyes, all the while wondering if an Alpha could have soothed his mind just as easily had they not gone extinct.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bruce,” he hick-ups. Just because Bruce is too good to push him away doesn’t mean he isn’t a liability. Why would anyone want an Omega? Malfunctioning humanoid animals that they are, things that couldn’t be eradicated like Alphas despite their obvious inferiority. Dick learned as much from Miss Walter in Biology.</p><p>“Don’t worry, chum.”</p><p>Dick’s lip wobbles at the human nickname.</p><p>“All we need to do is to keep this hidden from the media. No one needs to know,” Bruce explains gently, barely seeming worried as he plants a kiss to the top of Dick’s head. It makes him press nearer to the steady presence, to the safety Bruce has provided ever since taking him in, then he dares to embrace his mentor. The hand resting on his neck squeezes lightly.</p><p>“You are <em>not</em> a dog, Dick. I want you to remember that. Even if what you are might one day be revealed, don’t let anyone call you an animal.”</p><p>Dick nods. He doesn’t feel like a dog, but he has seen Omegas that behave like that. And he is scared that he will end up just like them. Only sex on his mind. On his knees every day. A dumb smile on his lips as he spreads his legs for anything and everything.</p><p>“But,” Bruce cautions. “You will develop needs that only Ace will be able to satisfy.”</p><p>Dick shudders, his face still pressed against Bruce. He doesn’t want to admit to Bruce how scared he is. Bruce might just decide to give him away after all if he knew. Dick knows what Bruce is talking about. <em>Take a knot</em> is a common slur after all. Dick has heard it before even if he hasn’t hurled it out himself.</p><p>But if he can’t even handle Ace, how is he supposed to fight against Gotham’s rogues with a developing body that feels so hot and weak? </p><p>“Your heat is already on its way,” Bruce speaks on, gentle like he usually only is after nightmares, but Dick guesses he is now living one… again. “I believe it’s best to fully induce it now. The sooner you can be back in school without anyone being the wiser the better. Is that alright, Dick?”</p><p>Dick forces himself to look up at Bruce. He doesn’t want it to happen now. He never wants it to happen.</p><p>Mutely, he nods. Like a band-aid, he reminds himself, and Bruce is there. He can trust Bruce. Bruce, who is calling him Dick instead of Omega or Bitch.</p><p>“Good,” Bruce says, the word falling from his lips with relief, and then a small smile settles onto his face, a broad hand cupping his cheek. “Good. I’m proud.”</p><p>Dick lets his gaze skip away, hopes Bruce does not feel the heat brushing over his face. The words make something warm swell in his chest.</p><p>“I already prepared all we need in the cave,” Bruce admits, and Dick expected nothing less from Batman. It makes it better. A tiny bit. So, he smiles, tentative.</p><p>With a last squeeze to the side of his neck, Bruce stands, and the loss of contact makes the uncertainty return. A shaky breath escapes him as he moves to follow, shuffling behind his guardian with a rapidly drumming heart. Bruce looks even larger than he ever has before, his shoulders impossibly broad, and Dick shyly takes his hand, nearly cries when he is not pushed away, forced to follow like an animal on hands and knees.</p><p>His hand tightens around Bruce’s as they come to a stop at the end of the long winding stairs that lead into the cave. A cool draft seems to pull through the wide chamber. The rough stone has never seemed so harsh to Dick before. </p><p>Not far from the Batcomputer a low cushioned square platform has been placed. Two rings are protruding at the corners closest to them, surely meant to fasten his ankles. In the middle two poles tower, meant for his wrists to keep him in a kneel. A higher and smaller platform rises shortly behind them, meant for his chest. </p><p>Bruce’s hand slips out from beneath his, and before Dick can say anything it comes back to ruffle his hair, Bruce gently smiling down at him.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, chum. I promise.”</p><p>The words don’t eradicate the lurking terror, but Dick believes him. Bruce hasn’t been wrong often and never when it counts.</p><p>“You’ll have to kneel, but the mat is soft, and you’ll have something to rest your chest on. Alright?”</p><p>“Alright,” Dick mumbles, shuffling forward behind Bruce, and his mentor doesn’t rush him.</p><p>It’s not truly alright. The set-up shakes him more than he wants to admit. His stomach feels too tight, yet like a bottomless pit just by standing in front of it. The cave has never brought anything but excitement, now it invites a sickness he doesn’t want to feel.</p><p>“Dick?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dick hears himself say, fingers still twisted in his shirt. No matter how queasy he feels, he can’t disappoint Bruce. He doesn’t want to end up in a training facility, doesn’t want to disappoint Bruce. </p><p>With a deep breath, Dick begins to strip. Cold air caresses his heated skin. His gaze sticks to the point between his legs, faint hair dusting the area. He doesn’t truly miss his cock. He doesn’t think a vagina is bad, but he hates the circumstance, hates what it makes him in front of the law. An animal. A possession.</p><p>“Is there no other way?” he asks, staring at the small podium, arms pressed close to his chest.</p><p>“I wish there were,” Bruce responds, mouth dipping down and eyes soft, empathy genuine, so, Dick lowers himself to a kneel, knowing that all he can do is keep his designation hidden. Bruce fastens the white straps around his ankles. It’s nothing too complicated. He has learned to get out of those.</p><p>“I trust you,” Bruce replies, seeing the question he is unwilling to ask. Swallowing, he leans over the plush elevation Bruce pushes beneath his chest. It digs lightly into his ribs but it’s soft, and he doesn’t want his nipples to touch the velvet. They feel tight enough as it is. Bruce fastens his wrists to the poles, so he can curl his hands around the circular top if he needs something to hold onto.</p><p>The position makes him blush. His legs are spread even as he kneels, but he could press his thighs together if he wanted.</p><p>“Feeling comfortable?” Bruce asks, kneeling in front of him and looking him over the way that is usually reserved for after patrol.</p><p>“I’m ready,” Dick says, voice meek, and Bruce kisses his forehead.</p><p>“Alright, and don’t worry. I’m here. I’ll always be there to watch over you, ok?”</p><p>Dick nods, and Bruce squeezes his shoulder, then a sharp whistle passes his mouth that has Dick shuddering. For a moment, there is nothing but the echo and then the patter of claws against the stone ground is carried to his ears, their tempo only picking up as Ace seems to realize what’s going on. And he squeezes his eyes shut with a whimper only to open them wide with a gasp when the wet nose buries into his vagina at once, a whine escaping him at the strange sensation that lets trickles of heat spark through his pelvis into his spine. Ace huffs, tongue flicking out to catch the trail of slick, lapping at his newly developed organ that rapidly swells beneath the dog’s attention, heat rising to his cheeks as he strains in his ties. </p><p>“Bruce,” he sobs even as his legs fall wider apart, letting the broad tongue push into his depths. It feels so good. He hadn’t known it would feel so good. Bruce kisses his head, fingers brushing down his chest to gently tease over his nipples, again and again, to turn them into tight, hard nubs beneath the calloused warm hands.</p><p>“I know you’re scared. But this is what your body needs. You’ll see. It’ll hurt today, there is no way to change that, but the other times will feel good.”</p><p>Dick blinks up at Bruce, moaning when the tongue unfurls deep inside the heat, juices dripping down his legs as Bruce faintly pulls on his nipples. “Promise?” he slurs.</p><p>Bruce smiles. A sharp flick makes him jerk. Pussy contracting around the insistent tongue. </p><p>“Promise,” Bruce says amused, and Dick barely hears him as Ace pulls back, snout pressing to his cunt then tickling a trail up his crack. For a moment the dog stills, just breathing him in, and then the paws meet the plush cushions beside his head. It’s surreal. The heat Dick feels against his back, the panting he hears. Then Dick’s eyes go wide as he feels the hard-pointy tip push against his dripping folds.</p><p>“Bru,” his breath hitches as Ace twitches forward pressing into his walls, not in the right angle, tip feeling harsh as it rasps against his skin, but before he can voice his complaint the cock finds its mark, ramming into him to the hilt.</p><p>Dick’s breathing stops, time stops. His wide gaze stays on the cave ceiling, and he only starts to hear his own screams once Bruce’s voice begins to reach him past the pain ripping up between his legs to his navel.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, Dick. You’ll be fine. Everything is alright. Relax. Breath.”</p><p>Dick tries, but his head is rushing. The cock is swelling inside him, lessening and worsening the burning pain all at once. And then the strong yet fragile seeming legs, run down his sides, a noise escaping Dick’s lips that is all wounded animal. </p><p>Ace pulls out just to ram into him again. Dick cries out, tries to shuffle away, and yet can only jolt with every rapid thrust into his cunt.</p><p>His breath hitches, tears in his eyes. The stabbing pain makes him shake, heat running down the inside of his thighs. Ace never ceases to fuck into him, rod too hot inside his tight cunt. Sloppy dog drool runs down his spine, body getting jostled through the pain. His peaky nipples rub against the fabric, his breath gets stuck in his throat and his lungs never gather enough air.</p><p>The veiny thighs feel monstrous, the pelt too soft. It makes his skin crawl, makes him want to beg.</p><p>He doesn’t. He knows better.</p><p>Just as he begins to finally adjust, can almost blink the dark spots from his gaze, the flesh swells, ripping at his bleeding insides even more. The bulging flesh nearly pops out before it gets stuck, and Dick’s eyes roll up when Ace twists, their asses pressing back to back, forcing a helpless, half-delirious scream of pain out of his throat as heat gushes into him, dog seed filling him up.</p><p>Drool escapes his mouth, cunt pulsing around the knot as if it insists on milking it, needing to draw out the last bits of semen. A low, wounded sound escapes him. The cave is filled with Ace’s panting, Dick can see his tongue lolling out in his mind’s eye. A sob passes his lips, then another and another, all accompanied by hitching breath.</p><p>He’ll never be able to pet Ace as he did before. He will never find comfort with his face pressed into his fur again. He’ll never be able to just take a walk with him to escape the dark manor.</p><p>Hands cup his face, draw his head up. Bruce is talking, and Dick doesn’t hear any of it.</p><p>Another cry is forced out of his throat when Ace pulls away, decreasing knot tugging at his sensitive skin. And he is left crying in his bonds, cum pulsing out of his wrecked and swollen folds. It leaves him feeling wide open. Thumbs caress his tears away, Bruce kissing his sweaty skin, then he steps away and the cuffs are released, and Dick pulls his arms back wincing, not daring to close his wet legs, heated fluid trickling down his thighs. </p><p>Bruce guides him up on wobbly legs, and Dick claws into his arms, hiding his face against his shirt.</p><p>“It’s alright, chum,” Bruce says gently, brushing over his head, “but you need to keep as much of Ace’s release inside you as possible. Can you do that for me?” </p><p>Dick tries, tensing his muscles even as it hurts, even when it leaves him feeling too open still. He cups his hand around his groin in a vain attempt to keep the fluid inside him as Bruce guides him the few steps towards the bat chair. </p><p>Sniffling, he sits down at the edge. It feels wrong to feel the worn leather beneath his ass. All he is doing is sullying it.</p><p>Bruce kneels in front of him, pulling a blue medical glove over his left hand, and the warm fingers touch the swollen and tender skin. Dick tries not to jerk away as they examine his cunt, pushing the mixture of cum and slick and blood into him again. “A bit of tearing is usual. If it grows uncomfortable or starts to itch, you tell me, alright?”</p><p>Dick nods, hands flexing over his spread thighs. Bruce squeezes his leg before drawing back again and snapping the glove off.</p><p>“Can you pull your legs a little closer to your chest?”</p><p>Dick does, tears rolling down his cheeks. More fluid escapes, drip-drops down onto the rough cave floor.</p><p>“This will help you keep it in. Think of Ace’s semen as an ointment against your heat,” Bruce says, holding up a near spades shaped seal. Dick has seen plugs before. Ryan showed the guys and him what they use on their Omega. This one is smaller. Still, as the cool plug is pushed inside him, Dick spasms in pain. It feels like the knot is back, and he whimpers. </p><p>Soothing circles are caressed over his thigh, words whispered into his ear as the plug is secured with a protective cup above his aching vagina. It grows milky with the heat, nestles the plug snug inside of his burning passage.</p><p>Dick slowly lets his thighs back down. They rest trembling against the chair, and Bruce squeezes his thighs reassuringly. </p><p>“It hurts.”</p><p>Bruce sighs, thumb caressing his cheek. Dick blinks the tears away to look into the worried eyes.</p><p>“I know, but remember, enduring the pain now will only make you stronger. Next time it will hurt less and eventually it won’t hurt at all anymore.”</p><p>Dick bites his lip, but nods. It’s only fair. A lot of ointments burn at the beginning. </p><p>Bruce smiles, taking his hand to pull him up, and Dick gasps quietly at the first step. The plug moves with him, lightly fucking into him with every step he takes. Dick can’t bring himself to speak, does not protest when Bruce helps him into the suit that begins to stick to his sweaty skin, the red chest part too tight over his developing breasts.</p><p>“A new rule,” Bruce says, thumb brushing across his nose, then settling onto his lower lip, “We can’t let your heats intervene with our work, Robin.”</p><p>Dick understands that. He’ll be good.</p><p>“Ace can smell it on you, which means no matter where or when. If Ace wants to breed you, you will let him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em>Observations of a Butler</em>: “Master Richard adapts to his new responsibility marvelously.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the feedback! I didn't expect I'd return from my hiatus with this, but here I am.</p>
<p>To those who asked: Whether Bruce ends up fucking Dick or not depends on the individual definition of the term fucking, lol. Mpreg is on the table, just not with Ace.</p>
<p>🦇 🦇 Added Tags after Painful Sex 🦇 🦇</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At night, just thinking about Ace makes Dick cry, but he never mentions his queasiness and doubts to Bruce. The fear of losing what he has been given is much stronger. His life has barely changed. He is still allowed to go to school and patrol with Bruce at night. Apart from them and Alfred, no one knows that his physiology has changed.</p>
<p>Dick tries his best to avoid Ace, and, thankfully, the large canine doesn’t approach him either.</p>
<p>Weeks pass, and even though Dick doesn’t forget how it feels to be fucked by the dog, clearly remembering how his cunt got filled with hot spurts of cum, he learns not to think of the pain and humiliation every hour of the day.</p>
<p>It’s during one of Bruce’s and his rare movie nights that Ace deems him close enough to his next heat. Dick doesn’t notice the large hound slinking out of the shadows, too focused on the screen, at least until the wet snout pushes beneath his hands to sniff at his crotch.</p>
<p>Dick freezes in response; tries not to make a sound. Ace huffs. The warm wetness of the dog's breath seeps through the soft fabric of his pants. Only illuminated by the TV light, the beady eyes look hideous. His trembling hands tentatively brush over the dark snout of the beast that has haunted his dreams.</p>
<p>Bruce shows no indication that he has noticed, and Dick wishes it meant he could send Ace away, but Bruce told him what to do all those weeks ago. This is his chance to show he listened, that he can do what is needed.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s his only chance.</p>
<p>With clammy hands, Dick curls his sweatpants down, a gasp escaping that he tries to smother with a hand when Ace sniffs at his vulva, wiggling nose tickling the delicate skin. Heat swells where Ace touches him, and Dick bites his lips as soon as the long tongue licks a stripe up from the edges of his folds to the hood of his clit. Then it enters him. His thighs tense, Dick barely refraining from raising his hips to push the strong muscle deeper.</p>
<p>A shuddering moan leaves his mouth as the tongue snakes back out of him, and Dick twitches when Ace jumps up, forepaws sinking into the couch beside his hips.</p>
<p>Cheeks heated, Dick stares at the lolling tongue, hand trembling around the fabric of his pants as he keeps presenting his dripping sex to the large animal. The lanky frame boxes him in easily. He can feel the heat of Ace’s body. His nipples itch at the mere thought of brushing against the soft fur.</p>
<p>His teeth carve into his bottom lip when he feels <em>it</em> parting his folds, that pointy tip, and he lets out a whimper as it pushes further and further until he is speared on the bone-hardened length.</p>
<p>The dog’s hips jerk back and forth the second the swelling spear-shaped end has reached its deepest point. Dick cries out, frantically pulling at the fabric of the couch as the savage thrusts seem to force him open more and more, push him into the couch. His insides burn but the sharp pain from his first breeding remains absent, instead, a heat develops between his legs that soon makes him wish Ace could push deeper.</p>
<p>The lanky forelegs rip him closer, and Dick humps forward into the thrust, mewl escaping him as he slips deeper onto the fleshy rot. Fur tickles his skin, Ace’s chin now placed onto his shoulder, his body entirely at the mercy of the beast.</p>
<p>Bruce squeezes his neck, keeps him from sliding down further, and his disoriented gaze flicks to his mentor. Bruce’s attention is still on the movie. The debauchery transpiring beside him means nothing to him even as Dick gasps and whines and shakes.</p>
<p>Dick wishes Bruce would look at him, would tell him that he’s doing the right thing. He wants so much to be good. Dick spasms helplessly beneath the brutal thrusts. Groans slipping from his lips, his burning need cloys all around the fattened penis, and Dick shakes apart with a silent cry as he tenses and arches, legs shaking and pussy twitching while he is pinned in place by the cock in his cunt and the hand on his neck.</p>
<p>Just as the overwhelming need begins to die down Ace twists away, sharp pain cracking through his pussy lips. Dick sizes with a howl, another erratic contraction squeezing the cock locked between his legs. </p>
<p>Dazed, Dick stares at the ceiling, breath heavy. His body shakes. The bulbous base of the pointed penis stretches him far out, slicked, and swollen lips fluttering helplessly just underneath the thickest part. Warm moisture gathers past the bulb of the thickened flesh while spurts of heated cum are shot deep into his cunt.</p>
<p>Slightly delirious, Dick trails his fingers over his swollen lips, squeezing them between the v and shuddering the moment more heat streams into him, sure to fill him to the brim. </p>
<p>He tries to shift, get into a better position as need tickles him again, but Ace leaves him no time. Dick seizes with another shout. Cock yanked out far sooner than last time. The burning pain races up his blown open pussy, flaring anew with every spasmodic contraction of his exhausted muscles. Gushes of sticky cum seep out between the gaping and glistening lips.</p>
<p>Bruce kisses his cheek, hand squeezing his sweaty thigh. The gentle reassurance makes Dick’s breath hitch, pulls him out of his lust-filled mindlessness. His’s thighs jerk at the first touch of the thick black plug to his glistening opening and Dick squeezes his eyes shut when it is pushed into his aching swollen cunt to keep the potent sperm inside of him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dick barely hears the door open, all he can focus on is the rapid fucking into his dripping cunt, the sound of slick being stirred, and his own need as he holds his legs open to be bred with his back to the living room floor.</p>
<p>A shadow falls over him and Dick blinks past the brown blur to focus on Bruce. There is a smile on his lips Dick tries to reciprocate but can’t, saliva too thick in his mouth and need too strong for him to concentrate for long onto anything but his own throbbing cunt. An ecstatic cry leaves his lips when Ace twists, shudders taking his depraved body as his pussy milks the dog’s fat knot in those perfect rhythms Dick has learned to chase.</p>
<p>He lowers his legs in time for Ace to pull out. The long slide makes him shudder. His half-numb fingers push into his bruised cunt to keep the hot seed securely inside. Only then does he allow himself to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“I brought you something.”</p>
<p>Dick blinks up at Bruce. There is a black plug in his hand, a little bigger than the one they have used so far but that’s not what truly catches Dick’s attention. The flared base is much larger. It looks like lace that has been vaguely shaped into a bat. From far away it might even be mistaken for small panties.</p>
<p>“It’ll plug your vagina properly. There will be no shaving anymore. It’ll stay snuggly inside of you all by itself,” a seldom heard teasing edge enters Bruce’s voice, “Do you want to try, chum?”</p>
<p>Dick licks his lips, nods, and Bruce’s smile turns prouder, makes Dick’s stomach do little swoops and turns. Bruce settles down behind him. The muscular thighs frame his head. Strands of hair are brushed out of his heated face, then Bruce leans over him to line the toy up with his dripping cunt.</p>
<p>Dick’s breath hitches as soon as the cool tip touches his pulsing skin, but he obediently spreads his cum soaked pussy to let it slip in more easily. It enters him in one slide, swallowed whole by his greedy body. Dick moans when the lace contracts around his pelvis, hips twitching upward as it seems to hold onto him, creating a suction that has him yearning to come again.</p>
<p>Bruce lightly caresses over the end of the plug with a quirk of his lips, forefinger, and thumb lightly massaging his right nipple, undoubtedly noting his re-emerging desperation, maybe feeling the throbbing of his wanton flesh.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Staying on his hands and knees is nothing new. Ace has mounted him a couple of times in the proper position. What has his pussy dripping today is the leash that keeps him in place while he is obediently made to wait for Ace and Bruce to return from their morning run.</p>
<p>He is naked, of course. The cool draft escaping beneath the double doors of the main entrance let shudders creep over his skin. His waiting pussy feels like a fire pit, though, swollen as it is.</p>
<p>The thought that anyone might ring the manor bell and glimpse sight of him makes him flush. He knows being seen by anyone in this state would end everything Bruce and he have been working so hard for, and yet Dick wishes someone would take note of him.</p>
<p>Ryan has been talking at length about how he fingers his family Omega, and Dick wants his dirty cunt to be teased like that. Preferably by the warm and calloused fingers that like to play with his nipples so much.</p>
<p>The door clicks open, taking him out of his reverie. The cool wind brushes through the entrance hall, dissolving against the simmering heat of his presented sex. Dick can feel how dripping wet he truly is. There must be a puddle between his knees by now. He flushes at the thought that Bruce might be appalled by his shamelessness and tries hard not to imagine how it would feel were Bruce to spank his naughty pussy bright red.</p>
<p>Bruce hangs up his raincoat. His low voice fills the room as he calms Ace down, who is dancing across the wooden floor, claws rasping sharply against it.</p>
<p>Then he is let go, bounding over. Dick whimpers when the snout presses to his folds, smearing slick all over his skin. The nimble tongue flicks deep into his sodden cunt just once before Ace mounts him, peaky tip caressing against his skin before the sleek rod plunges inside. Dick gasps with the first thrust forward, spindly legs pulling him close.</p>
<p>The paws smear soil and blades of grass across his vulnerable pelvis, and Dick shudders with the knowledge that he is being fucked right after Ace marked his territory with piss.</p>
<p>Humiliation colors his cheeks, but his sweaty, trembling thighs slip open further, spine aching as he opens himself wider for the sturdy rod, letting it slip fully into his depths because Bruce set this up. Bruce wants to see his tender cunt bubbling over with filthy jizz. And whatever Bruce wants, Dick does as well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dick groans in frustration, staring down at his homework, ignoring Ace’s light tugging as he tests the knot holding them together. Thanks to his orgasm, a black line is carved over the words he has written. What’s worse, his treacherous breasts have smeared milk all over the essay. Dick really doesn’t want to start over again, but as much as Alfred might accept the black line, he won’t accept the liquid forcing the paper into waves.</p>
<p>Dick groans, then crumples it into a ball. His concentration has been lacking. His body is trying to cope with the lack of pups from Ace in the most annoying way possible, not understanding that the sperm so surely fertilizing his eggs day in day out is not good enough for reproduction.</p>
<p>Dick appreciates not having heats thanks to Ace, but after months of breeding his breasts hurt more than they did when his once simple A Cups developed. His areolas have fattened, and the sporadic lactation keeps them moist for hours on end. He hopes Bruce will be back soon. No one else can milk his taut tits so perfectly, and maybe, just maybe, he might just get Bruce to finally drink from him now that they have ballooned so much, they feel like bursting.</p>
<p>The canine cock slips out of him, an ooze of cum flushing out in its wake. Exhausted, Dick brushes a hand over his face. Ace has been insistent in the last few days, has searched him out at least once a day. By now he feels raw, feels anxious just thinking about all the sperm his body has absorbed.</p>
<p>Once more Dick tells himself it’s necessary. Ace’s sperm is the best natural suppressant he can possibly get. The feeling of dread will pass eventually. His sexual appetite will return, and Ace will lose his frenzy once his rut has abated. </p>
<p>With a shaky breath, Dick grasps for the lace plug, lining it up with his cunt before more potent sperm can escape. It slips in and locks as easily as ever. The suction makes him bite his lips as he pushes up to lean his sweaty body against the couch. The plug is always a little cold, soothes him even if the silicone lace callously pinching his labia doesn’t.</p>
<p>Ignoring the familiar inconvenience, Dick carefully takes his stout and bouncy breasts into his hands, pads of his fingers rolling the perky nipples. Milk begins to wet his skin even before he starts to squeeze. The second he does bursts of liquid shoot out, leaving his nipples prickling. Dick kneads them harder despite knowing he needs to stop before he ruins the carpet, but the relief is too great, makes him far too desperate.</p>
<p>A tongue swipes over his engorged nipple, flicks it up, and Dick whimpers, breathlessly staring down at Ace as his breast milk is licked from his sweaty and flushed body. His hands spasm around his taut breasts with every scrape of canine teeth across his leaking nipples. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Scratching wakes him in the middle of the night. He doesn’t need to turn the lights on or be fully awake to find his way across the dark bedroom. Eyes half-closed, he opens the dog door, lightly pushing the Great Dane away as the snout presses to his crotch, tongue trying to lick through his clothes.</p>
<p>Ace whines when he doesn’t pull the fabric out of the way.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Dick mumbles, yawning and nearly stumbling over the anxious dog as he makes his way back to the large bed. Patrol lasted longer than usual, with Ace in his bed he will get even less sleep. With a bit of luck, Alfred is going to take mercy on him and let him skip school.</p>
<p>“Ace,” he groans, frustrated when a snout presses to his cheek. Another whine resounds right next to his ear. “Give me a second,” he grumbles, pushing some additional cushions to the middle of the bed until he is satisfied by the height and lets Ace sniff on them as he carefully pries the plug out of his ass. Feeling a little like a new-born deer, Dick blindly searches for his vaginal plug, sighing once he finds it. As always, it slides in easily, fills him out just right.</p>
<p>Bruce would be disappointed if he knew, but Dick really wants to give his pussy a break sometimes, and Alfred never tells on him when he fails to clean up before his wake-up call.</p>
<p>With that in mind, he lies down on the bed. Hips propped up by the pillows to present his ass to the skittish animal, he beds his cheek onto his crossed arms. Ace sniffs at the dilated hole, no doubt pleased by the smell of the milk-slick mixture Dick uses to lube up. The curious tongue dips past his widened sphincter, teases the countless nerves that let Dick relax further into the cushions with a moan, legs hitching a little higher. </p>
<p>By the time Ace begins to thrust into his ass, Dick has fallen asleep again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>